


La Coeur de Lion

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Set around the episode The Killing Game...When Seven regenerates, her memories of the last 3 week start to resurface...





	1. Chapter 1

Seven of Nine made her way towards the Cargo Bay, feeling sore from head to toe. Unsurprising, as she had just spent the last three weeks as part of a sadistic game played on Voyager's crew by a species called the Hirogen. She had no memory of the games she'd been forced to participate in on the holodeck, but according to the Doctor she'd been shot, stabbed, tortured, phasered, and beaten nearly to death. 

She entered Cargo Bay 2, intent on starting her regeneration cycle as soon as possible. She was surprised then when she found Captain Kathryn Janeway lingering by her alcove. 

“Captain,” Seven greeted, clasping her hands behind her back. “Do you require my assistance?”

“No, Seven. We just finished negotiating with the Hirogen. Chakotay's gone to see them off, I was just...musing,” she said, shaking her head as if to clear it. “Strange to have no memory of the last three weeks.”

“It is unsettling,” Seven agreed. 

“I found records in my computer from 'Commandant Karr'. Detailed logs of what went on on those holodecks. I'm actually a little nervous about reading them.”

“Why?” Seven asked, confused. “You wish to know what happened.”

“I do, but...well, it's complicated, Seven,” she said, shaking her head again. “You're welcome to read them when I'm finished.”

“I am currently in need of regeneration,” Seven said. 

“Oh, of course. I'm sorry, Seven. I'll leave you to it,” she said, moving away from the alcove. Seven immediately noted the stiff way she held her leg. 

“You are damaged, Captain,” she said, somewhat alarmed. 

“We're all damaged, Seven. The Doctor has more pressing patients than me.”

Seven hesitated, uncertain. She felt confused. Concerned. 

“You must go to Sick Bay, Captain. I will escort you,” she said decisively. 

“No, it's okay, Seven. You need to regenerate.”

“I will not regenerate until you go to Sick Bay,” she said stubbornly. “You are damaged. That is unacceptable.”

Kathryn seemed to consider her a moment, then she smiled a soft smile. 

“Alright, Seven. I'll go to Sick Bay if you regenerate. I promise.”

“Acceptable,” Seven said. 

“I'll set the cycle for you before I go,” she said, limping over to the console. Seven inclined her head and stepped into her alcove. Kathryn input the parameters for the cycle. 

“Sweet dreams, Seven,” she said softly. Seven closed her eyes as the regeneration cycle began, the captain's words echoing in her mind. 

As Seven regenerated, the memories of the last 3 weeks that had been stored in a memory buffer in her cortical node began to integrate themselves into her current memory engram. She saw herself in the middle of a war, a period known as the Crusades. Watched as she fought for her life against members of a medieval religion. Eventually, she was cut down. 

She watched herself battle Klingons, be tortured by Cardassians, engage in several ancient Earth conflicts...until she came to the last one, the World War 2 simulation, where she was Mademoiselle de Neuf and the captain was Madame Katrine. 

She viewed all of the memories with only mild interest until she came to one that caught her attention. 

...

Annika de Neuf slipped in through the front door of the cafe, immediately sliding the lock behind her. 

“We're closed,” she heard Katrine call. Annika rounded the corner to find the petite redhead seated at the bar, a glass of wine in one hand, an open book in front of her. She wore a light yellow dress and she'd slipped her shoes off under the chair where she sat. They were alone. 

“Mademoiselle de Neuf,” she greeted, closing her book and setting her glass down. “Did you get the oscillator?”

“Yes. Monsieur Groleau sends his regards. He took the 300 francs,” she said, dropping her bag on the bar. 

“Excellent,” Katrine said, pleased. 

“But you knew that already, didn't you, _Madame_? ” Annika said, taking a step closer to her. Katrine stood, her gray eyes flashing. 

“Excusez moi?”

“You had me followed,” Annika said icily. “Did you think I would not notice?”

Katrine did not answer but glared up at her, chin stuck out defiantly. The way her crimson lips set in a hard line, the flashing of her blue-gray eyes, made Annika flush. 

“You still do not trust me? Four years of singing til midnight in Le Coeur de Lion, letting Nazi pigs put their hands on me, and for what? You still have your misgivings about me,” she scoffed. “Why? Because I want to take action? While you sit here, day after day, playing the perfect host. Secreting messages back and forth, too  _ afraid  _ to do anything of significance!”

Katrine slapped her. Hard. Her face stinging from the blow, Annika reacted quickly. She grabbed Katrine and without even thinking, kissed her forcefully. Katrine gasped into the kiss and froze a moment. Then suddenly she was kissing her back and Annika realized this was what she had wanted all along. Every time she and Katrine had argued, every time their eyes had met during one of her songs.  _ This _ ...

She could feel the softness of Katrine's lips against her own, could taste the faint sweetness of her lipstick...then the kiss deepened. Katrine parted her lips willingly and Annika slipped her tongue inside, tasting the wine on her breath. 

There was passion in the kiss and it sparked an intense arousal in Annika. As their tongues slipped over each other, she found herself pinning the older woman against the bar. She knocked aside the chair Katrine had been sitting on, but barely noticed. 

She knew what she wanted now and she was determined to get it. She released Katrine's hands, pinning her to the bar with her legs. Her hands found the buttons of the yellow dress and began to undo them. Katrine gasped again, this time breaking the kiss. She didn't speak, didn't protest. Her eyes flickered over Annika's face, assessing, questioning. Annika let her hand caress the swell of Katrine's breast. She felt her nipple harden and she gave it a light squeeze. She dropped her hand and Katrine opened her mouth to protest – then closed it as Annika's hand slid down her side to settle on her thigh. 

“Yes or no, Madame?” Annika asked, their lips brushing as she spoke. She tugged the hem of Katrine's dress up an inch for emphasis. Again those gray eyes met hers, boring into her, searching. 

“Yes,” Katrine said, her voice husky and breathless. “My room – upstairs-”

Annika shook her head with a smile. She grabbed Katrine's waist and lifted her onto the bar, maneuvering herself between her thighs. 

“Are you expecting anyone?” Annika asked, kissing her lips briefly as her hands returned to Katrine's thighs. 

“N- no, but-”

Annika silenced her with a kiss, then sank down between her legs. She slipped her fingers beneath the hem of the dress, teasing her. 

“You have beautiful legs,” she said while gliding her fingers up and down, just under the hem of her dress. She pushed her hands up a little higher, bunching up the dress with it. 

She glanced up to see how Katrine would react. Her face was flushed and she was biting her lip in anticipation, but her gray eyes were full of lust and longing. As far as Annika knew, Katrine had not  taken a lover in the last four years. 

Annika smiled, then pushed the dress up, letting her thumbs glide along the redhead's soft thighs. Her pink satin knickers were revealed and Annika could see a damp spot on them already. 

“Pretty,” she commented. “From Paris?”

Katrine nodded wordlessly. Annika traced a fingertip over the soft, damp material. Her touch caused the older woman to shudder and gasp. With a smirk, Annika slipped her fingers beneath the waistband and pulled the knickers down. When the pink satin slipped free, she draped it across the nearest bar stool, then pushed up her dress. She let out a quiet gasp as Katrine's sex was revealed. Covered in auburn curls and damp along the slit. 

Katrine reached down and grasped the dress, holding it at her waist and out of the way. Annika looked up and smiled, before placing a kiss to the inside of her thigh, just above her knee. She kissed her way up her leg, each kiss a little higher than the next. She knew she was driving the older woman crazy. She could tell by her trembling gasps, by the musky but pleasing scent emanating from the apex of her thighs. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Katrine said finally when Annika planted yet another kiss several inches from where she desperately wanted it. 

Knowing Madame Katrine was not one to ask or beg for anything and hearing her do so now brought Annika great pleasure. She traced the outer edges of her labia with two fingers, teasing again. She felt her shiver at the contact. 

“Is this what you want, Madame?”

“Yes, yes,” she answered, her voice husky with need. “Annika...”

“Ask me nicely,” she said, tickling the auburn curls. 

“ _Please_ ,  Annika.”

Feeling a rush of pleasure, Annika leaned in to kiss her sex. Katrine whimpered, then moaned as Annika's tongue slipped out and slid along the parting of her lips. 

“Oh, Katrine,” she whispered, savoring her taste on her tongue before sliding the tip of her tongue between her folds again. 

She felt one of Katrine's hands reach down to twine her fingers in her blonde tresses. She smiled briefly then continued exploring her sex with her tongue. The older woman was very vocal, letting her know what felt good. She wanted to take her time but Katrine was urging her insistently to the bundle of nerves at her cleft. Annika sucked the nub into her mouth and Katrine's hips arched off the counter. Her sounds of pleasure grew louder, echoing off the walls and the shelves of bottles behind the bar. Annika felt the throbbing need between her own thighs intensify. She slipped one hand under her floral dress, eager for her own release as she reveled in the redhead's building ecstasy. 

With a deft swirl of her tongue, Annika carried Katrine over the edge. Spasms moved through Katrine and a cry of pure rapture erupted from her lips. At that, Annika felt the ripples of release move through her own body. Determined to draw out Katrine's climax, she continued the motions of her tongue against her sex until the other woman collapsed limply on the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Regeneration Cycle Incomplete.”

Seven of Nine stepped out of her alcove with a gasp. The force of her remembered orgasm had disrupted the cycle. She could feel the wetness between her legs being absorbed by her biosuit as she sat down on the dais. She had her memories now and she replayed the scene with Katrine again – with Kathryn, her captain. 

“Captain,” she said aloud, wondrously, and touched her lips. She could still taste her. 

She knew that once her orgasm had subsided she had left. She said “au revoir, Madame”, took the oscillator from her bag and set it on the bar, then left. Immediately after that she had run into the baker – Neelix – in the street and they'd been shot. 

She replayed the scene in her mind again...and again. She could hardly believe the pleasure  she'd felt, just from causing the captain pleasure. It certainly did not feel irrelevant. 

_ Will the Hirogen's report include this...incident? _ She thought.  _If she does not know...I do not think she would appreciate my informing her_. 

She sat on the platform a while longer, thinking. She wanted to engage in copulation with the captain again. Seven of Nine knew thousands more techniques for Sapphic intercourse than the holographic Mademoiselle de Neuf. She thought of the many different ways she could bring intense pleasure to the captain. 

_ Irrelevant to speculate,  _ she thought finally, standing up _.  It is impossible. Captain Janeway will not copulate with this drone – with me.  _

She stepped into her alcove and exhaled slowly. 

“Computer, resume Regeneration Cycle.”

...

It was several days before Seven noticed a difference in Captain Janeway. They were in the middle of a staff meeting when Seven noted that Janeway's eyes kept flickering towards her. When she did, her pupils would dilate and the capillaries in her cheeks would dilate, causing a brief errythema. Seven cataloged this occurrence 37 times before the staff meeting ended. 

She waited until the captain had dismissed them. 

“Captain, I must speak with you,” she said, standing with her hands behind her back. Kathryn inclined her head and waited while everyone else left. 

“If this is about working under B'elanna during repairs-” Janeway began, not looking at her directly. 

“It is not,” Seven said and did not continue until Janeway was forced to look at her. Gray eyes met blue. Pupils dilated. “You know.”

“Know what, Seven?” 

But Seven could hear her heart rate increase, even from across the room. 

“You know... _Madame_ ,” she said, taking a step towards her. This time when Kathryn's cheeks flushed, the color spread all the way down her neck, disappearing beneath her collar.

“It...it isn't worth discussing, Seven. We weren't ourselves, we were those characters. I know it must be...confusing for you, Seven.”

“I am not confused, Captain,” she said, taking another step towards her. She heard the captain swallow nervously but she held her gaze evenly. 

“We should just...try to forget it ever happened. I deleted it from Karr's records and-”

“I cannot forget,” Seven said quietly. 

She closed the distance between them slowly and kissed her. It lacked none of the passion of their kisses on the holodeck. The captain kissed her back – until she stopped and pulled away abruptly. 

“Seven – this is _entirely_ inappropriate. I'm your superior officer.”

“There is no regulation against it,” Seven said, placing her hands palm-down on the table on either side of the captain, effectively pinning her to the conference room table. 

“We're on duty, we shouldn't even be  discussing this, let alone-”

“Consider this, _Captain_ ,” she said, moving her mouth to skim Kathryn's ear. “I possess knowledge of pleasurable techniques that _Mademoiselle de Neuf_ could not imagine.”

Kathryn opened her mouth, then closed it, her blush deepening. Seven withdrew then, stepping away from her. 

“I will return to duty, Captain,” she said stoically. 

Kathryn looked flustered and ran a hand through her auburn hair. 

“Seven, wait,” she said as the Borg turned to go. Seven paused, quirking her ocular implant. “...Meet me in my quarters after your duty shift. We'll...talk.”

Slowly, Seven smiled. 

“Yes, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me kniw what you all think! Leave me lots of kudos and comments and I'll try to do another chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven pressed the door chime outside the captain's quarters. In the 8 seconds it took Kathryn to call “enter” Seven had imagined over 100 ways for her to have the captain. She licked her lips unconsciously, remembering the taste of her. A taste she would never forget. 

When she heard Kathryn's call, she entered the room. The auburn-haired woman sat on the couch, cup of coffee in hand. She had shed her outer command tunic and wore only her pants and gray t-shirt. 

“Seven, come in,” she said, keeping her tone light. “Would you like something to eat? I haven't had dinner yet, B'elanna just got the replicators back online.”

“There is only one thing I wish to 'eat', Captain,” Seven said, recalling the human colloquialism. 

Janeway flushed from her neck to the roots of her flaming hair. 

“S-Seven that's not what I-”

Seven stepped forward and took the coffee from Kathryn's trembling hands. 

“ _Captain_ ,” she said in a low voice, setting the mug aside. 

“Kathryn, call me Kathryn,” she murmured as Seven moved in to kiss her. “Wait. Seven, we can't.”

“Why not?” she said, cupping her chin with her hand to make her look up at her. She saw her pupils dilate again and felt her pulse quicken. “You are attracted to me, there is no use denying. I can feel your heart racing. The feeling is mutual, I assure you...Kathryn.”

“Feelings. Seven, do you even know what you're talking about? You're so young, so...”

“Is this because I am Borg?” Seven asked, letting her hand fall, feeling doubt creep in. Kathryn grabbed her hands, both of them. 

“No, Seven,” she said adamantly. “You know damn well I don't care about your – your _Borgness_. I've been attracted to you since the first time I saw you!”

“When I was a drone? I find that highly unlikely,” she said doubtfully. 

“Yes, when you were a drone. You were...intriguing. I was drawn to you in ways I couldn't begin to understand, I  still don't fully understand, but...I'm the captain. I can't entertain some...dalliance.”

“No one has to know,” Seven said. “You are merely...instructing me in the ways of humanity.”

Kathryn's eyes scanned her face, full of uncertainty. Wanting to assuage her, Seven lowered her mouth to kiss her. She felt some resistance at first, then Kathryn seemed to melt into her. She felt Kathryn's arms around her as her tongue slipped into her mouth. She caressed Kathryn's tongue with her own, then proceeded to taste and explore every corner of her mouth. Unlike Katrine, Kathryn tasted like coffee but it was still familiar. 

She slid her hands around Kathryn's waist, then down to grip her gluteus. 

_ Ass,  _ she reminded herself _.  That is the human word.  _

She enjoyed the feeling of her ass, the firm muscles. 

She untucked the shirt from the back of Kathryn's pants and slipped her hands beneath it. At the first contact of her hands on Kathryn's skin, they both gasped. Their eyes met briefly, then they resumed kissing. Her hands traveled up, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin covering strong muscles. She encountered a thin strap of fabric and was momentarily confused. 

_Brassiere_ , she realized. _Inefficient garment._

Seven unhooked it deftly. When she realized she couldn't pull it off, she broke the kiss. She lifted the t-shirt over Kathryn's head quickly and Kathryn slipped her bra off. Seven took a moment to look at her breasts. Smaller than her own, with darker rose-colored nipples that stuck out in peaks. Fascinated, Seven took them into her hands. She could feel the blood pulsing in Kathryn's nipples beneath her palm. She caressed her way outwards to take the nubs between her fingertips. She rolled them between thumb and forefinger, conscious of how much pressure she exerted with her Borg implant. 

“Oh _Seven_ ,” Kathryn gasped. “Yes...more.”

It was a command Seven did not mind obeying. She applied more pressure, pinching and tweaking the sensitive peaks. As she did, she thought that what she really wanted was to hear the captain beg. Her mind worked quickly, constructing the best plan to make her desire a reality. She needed to increase Kathryn's arousal. 

She lowered her mouth to Kathryn's breast and licked it gently. She sucked the nipple between her lips and Kathryn moaned. The sound sent a tingle through Seven that settled in her groin. She continued to suck, caressing the nipple with her tongue before moving to her other breast. She felt Kathryn's hands in her hair, tugging it free from the pins holding it in place. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders and Kathryn raked her fingers through it. 

“Seven,” she groaned as Seven scraped her nipple lightly with her teeth. The height difference was making Seven's neck hurt and she knew the living room was not conducive to her goal. She lifted her head to kiss Kathryn again, gently urging her towards the bedroom. Kathryn let out a faint whimper. 

“Kathryn,” she whispered, kissing along her jaw to murmur in her ear. “I do not wish to stop.”

“Then don't,” Kathryn moaned. “Do whatever you want, Seven.”

Feeling a rush of excitement, a very un-Borg-like feeling, Seven lifted Kathryn by the waist and carried her into the bedroom. Kathryn let out a grunt of surprise but didn't say anything until Seven set her down and started to undo her belt. 

“Wait,” Kathryn said as Seven started to slide her pants down. “I've never – I mean, not with a woman, I-”

“But you have, Kathryn,” Seven said, kneeling before her, sliding her pants down to her ankles, along with her white cotton panties. 

“Yes, but I- I don't remember, just what I read in Karr's logs, I...I'm not thinking straight,” she said, automatically stepping out of her pants when they reached her ankles. 

Seven chuckled – the first time she could remember doing so – and kissed her above her knee, just as she had done Katrine. 

She urged Kathryn back on the bed, then leaned over to resume ravishing her breasts. She wanted to built Kathryn up as much as possible. 

“Mm...Seven, wait,” Kathryn said, squirming underneath her. “This is all starting to feel a little...one-sided. Take off your biosuit, let me feel you.”

Seven considered this a moment, then inclined her head. She kissed Kathryn's lips briefly then stood and unzipped her biosuit. She peeled the fabric from her body and shed it. 

She heard Kathryn gasp and sit up on the bed. Her gray eyes were wide as they roamed her body. Seven felt no self-consciousness. She clasped her hands behind her back and allowed the examination. 

“You're perfect,” Kathryn said breathlessly. 

Seven quirked her ocular implant. 

“An incorrect assessment, Kathryn. I assure you this body – my body – has many flaws.”

“No. You're gorgeous,” she insisted, reaching out to caress an implant on her bicep. The gentle touch sent what felt like small electric shocks through her body. A quick diagnostic revealed all her systems were functioning normally. The sparks continued as Kathryn's hand moved up her arm, across her shoulder, then down her chest to cup her breast. Kathryn let out a soft exhalation of breath as she stroked Seven's breast. Seven felt her nipples harden. They ached to be touched. 

Rather than ask or demand to be touched, Seven covered Kathryn's hand with her own, moving her fingers where she wanted them. She let out a soft groan as Kathryn pinched her nipple lightly, sending a hot rush straight to her sex. Then Kathryn's mouth closed over her other breast and Seven couldn't think straight. All she could focus on was the feeling of Kathryn's mouth and fingers manipulating her breasts. 

With her free hand Kathryn began to move her fingers down Seven's stomach. She caressed the metal band of her abdominal implant and Seven felt wetness drip down her thighs. It surprised her and she took a step back, her nipple popping out of Kathryn's mouth as she did. 

“Seven? Did I hurt you?”

“No – lie down. I wish to taste you,” she said, tabling her own arousal. She was more focused on giving Kathryn pleasure. She saw Kathryn's face flush at her words. 

“Seven, I – I don't, uh....”

“Kathryn, you already know I can bring you intense pleasure,” Seven said, kissing her as she slid down between her legs. “Why do you resist?”

“I don't know,” she admitted softly. 

Seven pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of Kathryn's thigh. She felt her quiver. She used the tip of her tongue to make a trail up her inner thigh. 

“ _Ohh, Seven_ ,” she moaned, then tensed briefly. “Seven, this – ah – won't change anything between us, right? Professionally?”

Seven paused with her tongue midway up her thigh. 

“Is this really what you want to discuss right now?” she asked, thinking she would never understand the oddity of humans. 

“...No. Continue,” Kathryn said, leaning back on the bed. Seven resumed the path with her tongue. She could feel Kathryn's body trembling the closer she got to her sex. When she was mere centimeters away, she reversed her path and Kathryn let out a little whimper. Smirking, Seven followed the wet trail back to Kathryn's knee. She kissed her knee, then moved to her other leg and began to repeat her trail. She licked and nibbled along the soft skin of her inner thigh. 

“Sev- _en_ , what are you going to me?” she groaned. “You're driving me mad!”

“I want you to ask for it,” Seven said, blowing lightly on her damp sex. 

“Wh- you want me to beg?” she asked, her head shooting up in surprise. 

“Yes,” Seven said, nuzzling the curls covering her mound gently. 

“Forget it! Starfleet captains _don't_ beg,” Kathryn said adamantly, sitting up. Seven kissed her before raising herself to kiss her mouth. She pushed Kathryn back onto the bed, nudging her knee between her thighs so it just barely touching her sex. Kathryn melted under her kiss again and Seven moved from her mouth to her jaw, she kissed along her jaw down to her neck. She trailed her tongue down her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin. She could feel Kathryn's pulse racing beneath her skin. She scraped her teeth against the skin of her throat. Kathryn gasped and shuddered beneath her. She tried to squirm down to press against Seven's knee, but Seven moved her leg away. 

“Seven, ohh,” she moaned as Seven sucked her pulse point, hard. “Oh my God.”

“Irrelevant deities will not give you what you crave, what your body desires, what you need,” Seven said, continuing her trail of kisses down her neck to her chest. “Only I will do that and only...if you beg.”

“No way,” Kathryn said defiantly, but her voice broke as Seven stroked her nipple with her tongue. 

Smirking again, she continued to stroke her nipple, then lightly scraped it with her teeth. She toyed with the hardened peaks until Kathryn was whimpering beneath her. Knowing her resolve was weakening, Seven moved down, kissing along her flat stomach. She dipped her tongue below her navel and Kathryn let out a soft cry. 

Seven moved her nose through the thatch of curls, inhaling her musky scent. Kathryn was so wet now there was a small puddle on the bed beneath her. Seven ran her fingers ever so lightly along her wet slid and Kathryn's hips jerked erratically. 

“P- Seven... _fuck_ , Seven, _please_ ,” Kathryn said finally. “Please!”

A rush of intense pleasure went through Seven and she slipped two fingers through her slick folds. Kathryn's hips arched off the bed and Seven's fingers slid into her hot, wet opening. She twisted her hand, curling her fingers inside of her until she felt – _yes, there it is,_ she thought. She stroked the ridges of her g-spot and Kathryn let out a moan. 

“Oh yes, Seven, _yes_. That's it,” she groaned, moving her hips in rhythm with the movement of Seven's fingers. “Oh, _please_ , Seven, please. More.”

Seven quickened her pace, using her thumb to stimulate Kathryn's clitoris while she penetrated her, hard and deep, with two fingers. Finally she felt Kathryn's walls clamp down on her fingers as she climaxed with a long, low cry. Seven waited until the muscle contractions subsided then lowered her mouth to Kathryn's sex to lap up her sweet juices. Her taste was sweet, strong, and exactly how Seven remembered. She licked and sucked every drop, thrusting her tongue into her opening until Kathryn was moaning again. When Seven started lapping at her clitoris, Kathryn twisted her hands in her blonde hair, pressing her face harder into her sex. She stroked the bundle of nerves with her tongue, licking her way around it before finally sucking it into her mouth. Within seconds, Kathryn was climaxing again, her body tensing, hips arched off the bed. Seven looked up to see Kathryn's lips parted in a silent cry, as she felt a flood of juices on her chin. 

Seven cleaned Kathryn with her tongue, feeling little spasms moving through Kathryn's body as she did. She was mildly disappointed Kathryn had not screamed aloud, the way Katrine had. 

_ But there is plenty of time for that, _she thought, allowing Kathryn to draw her up along her body to kiss her. 

“You're...amazing,” she said, panting slightly, her face flushed. 

“I know,” Seven said, feeling more than a little smug. “And I am far from finished with you. Rest a moment. I will have you screaming my name before the night is over.”

A shiver went through Kathryn and Seven lay down beside her. 

“What about you?” Kathryn asked, rolling on her side and caressing Seven's breast lightly. 

“Giving you pleasure is very satisfactory for me,” she answered. 

“But what about _your_ pleasure, Seven?” Kathryn asked, gently rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger. 

“Irrelevant,” she said, inhaling sharply as a rush of fire shot through her abdomen. 

“I don't think so,” Kathryn said, trailing her hands down her stomach, across her abdominal implant. “And I don't think you think that either.” She slipped her hand between Seven's legs where she was very, very wet. “That doesn't feel irrelevant now does it?”

Seven didn't answer. She couldn't. She knew her voice would break if she did and Borg did not stutter. Kathryn stroked along her bare sex languidly. She moved slow, giving Seven time to tell her to stop, but she did not. 

“I'm a little new at this – at least on someone other than myself – so bear with me,” Kathryn murmured and Seven looked at her to see Kathryn biting her lip nervously. She had never seen the captain look nervous before, not even when she faced the Borg. 

Kathryn slid her fingers back to brush against Seven's entrance, angling her thumb to brush circles around her clit. Seven let out an involuntary gasp as Kathryn entered her with one long finger. It was the first time she'd ever been penetrated and it took her a second to adjust to the sensation. She moved her hips slightly and Kathryn began to move her finger inside her gently. Seven felt her cortical node stop processing information as she let herself go to the flood of sensations. 

Slowly Kathryn gently eased a second finger into her. She was wet enough for it and she felt herself becoming even more filled. Her body began to shudder under Kathryn's ministrations. Hot flashes of sensation coursed through Seven's body. She could feel something powerful moving towards her, like a plasma storm on the horizon. She felt like she'd be struck by lightning at any moment. 

It started deep inside of her, a twinge in her muscles. Then an overwhelming rush of sensation as her nerves narrowed in to the singular perception of her climax. She became aware of a loud cry which she didn't immediately realize came from her own lips. 

As her orgasm subsided, Seven felt limp. It was more intense than what she'd felt on the holodeck. 

“Well,” Kathryn said, lightly teasing. “I suppose we know the bulkheads are soundproof.”

Seven recovered quickly and grabbed Kathryn, rolling her onto her back and pinning her to the mattress. 

“A theory I intend to test,” Seven said, kissing her. “Thoroughly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add an epilogue later if I can figure out what to do.


End file.
